List of Maritimes Junior Champions
The following is a list of Maritime Amateur Hockey Association junior champions. The teams would qualify as provincial champions. The Maritimes champion would be eligible to compete for the George Richardson Memorial Trophy for the Eastern Canada Memorial Cup berth. No team from the Maritimes would win the Eastern Canada championship. Their first round match-up of the Eastern Canada playoffs would usually be the Quebec Junior Hockey League (1949-1955) or the Ottawa District champion. *1931-32 Antigonish *1932-33 Moncton Red Indians *1933-34 Charlottetown Abegweits -(Went on to lose 1933-34 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs final *1934-35 Moncton Red Indians *1935-36 Amherst Canucks *1936-37 Amherst St Pats *1937-38 Halifax Canadiens *1938-39 Charlottetown Royals *1939-40 Charlottetown Royals *1940-41 Charlottetown Royals *1941-42 Halifax Canadiens *1942-43 Sydney Bruins *1943-44 Amherst Ramblers (Did not participate in 1943-44 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs when could not raise financial guarantee for semifinal opponent, the Montreal Junior Royals *1944-45 Moncton Bruins (Did not participate in 1944-45 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs when could not raise financial guarantee for semifinal opponent, the Montreal Junior Royals *1945-46 Halifax St Marys *1946-47 Halifax St Marys *1947-48 Halifax St Marys *1948-49 Halifax St Marys *1949-50 Halifax St Marys *1950-51 Halifax St Marys *1951-52 Halifax St Marys *1952-53 North Sydney Franklins *1953-54 North Sydney Franklins *1954-55 North Sydney Franklins *1955-56 Halifax Canadiens (Did not participate in 1955-56 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs) *1956-57 Berwick Apple Kings (Did not participate in 1955-56 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs) *1957-58 Cape Breton All Stars *1958-59 Campbellton Tigers *1959-60 Moncton Beavers *1960-61 Moncton Beavers -(Went on to lose 1960-61 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs final *1961-62 Halifax Kingfishers *1962-63 Charlottetown Old Spain Penguins - participated in 1962-63 Eastern Canada Tier 2 Junior Playoffs *1963-64 Summerside Legion *1964-65 Sydney Cape Breton Post Bombers *1965-66 Halifax Canadiens *1966-67 Halifax Canadiens *1967-68 Halifax Canadiens *1968-69 Halifax Canadiens *1969-70 Halifax Canadiens Ineligibility for Memorial Cup The structure of junior hockey in Canada would be adjusted prior to the 1970-71 season. The Memorial Cup would only be contested between members of the three Major Junior Hockey Leagues with no teams east of Quebec. The remaining leagues would form the Junior A level which would play down for the Manitoba Centennial Cup which would later be replaced by the Royal Bank Cup. The QMJHL expands into Atlantic Canada After 1970 no team from the Maritimes would be eligible to compete for the Memorial Cup until the Halifax Mooseheads would join the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League as an expansion team for 1994-95 season. The first Maritimes team to actually participate in the Memorial Cup tournament would be the Halifax Mooseheads when they hosted the 2000 Memorial Cup. The Moncton Wildcats were the first Maritimes team to reach a Memorial Cup final when they hosted the 2006 Memorial Cup. The first Maritimes team to reach a Memorial Cup by winning the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League championship were also the Moncton Wildcats who qualified for the 2010 Memorial Cup. The 2011 Memorial Cup was the first time for a Maritimes team to win the Memorial Cup when the Saint John Sea Dogs won. The Halifax Mooseheads won the 2013 Memorial Cup and the Acadie-Bathurst Titan won the 2018 Memorial Cup becoming the second and third teams from the Maritimes to win the Memorial Cup. To date no team from Newfoundland and Labrador have participated in a Memorial Cup tournament. The St. John's Fog Devils were the only team that would have been eligible to compete for the Memorial Cup when they played in the QMJHL from 2005 to 2008, never advancing beyond the first round of the league playoffs. The Newfoundland Amateur Hockey Association would not join the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association until 1966 which would then have made junior A teams eligible for the Memorial Cup but no Junior A teams would play in Newfoundland during the 1966 to 1970 period. The first Junior A league to play in the province would be the Newfoundland Junior A Hockey League which started play in 1971. The PEI Rocket/Charlottetown Islanders franchise is currently the only Prince Edward Island based team eligible to participate for the Memorial Cup. The Charlottetown Abegweits are the closest a team from PEI has been to winning the Memorial Cup when they would lose the 1933-34 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs final to the eventual Memorial Cup champion St. Michaels College Majors. Category:Maritimes Junior Playoffs